Dragon vs. Pegasus: Battle!
Landing on a rock from an estranged island, a mysterious woman disarmed her wings, folding them back neatly into her body. The light from the sunset shined into her eyes, which make a perfect setting for a battle. While waiting for her mysterious opponent, the girl decided to sing out loud. Her singing made an Ice Spear appear in her hand; much to her excitement. A figure made steps in the sand, which made the girl feel uneasy. "You, come out of their.". she spoke, hinting at the slight possibility of paparazzi. Unknown to her, it was a young boy with wolf ears and blue hair, just like the strange girl. The boy approached the girl, whereas a destructive battle would arise. Leave here Pegasus you are not welcome on this island this is the island of the father where i last saw him before sleeping for 400 years leave no mortal may come here." Jack said looking up at the women his image changed as was the magic of the island which made him look like his younger self. "Go and do not return or you shall face the Crimson King's Aqua Jester. He threw a card at her and it landed down the card looked like masked jester except its face was sad and the top part of the hat was spinning water tornadoes, the back ground of the card had a storm background. "Oh? Says who?!", she retaliated, furious at young man's statement. "I bet you 100000 Jewel that I'm, like, years older than you". She was angry that even a young man could boss her around. Winter God's Cold Zephyr, she said, as winds from the setting sky surrounded her hand, and directed towards the young man, hoping to blow him away or freeze him as punishment for bossing her around. "Jeez, people nowadays.", she said, as she sat on the carefully sat on the rock to not smash it. "You may look old but i am chronologically 419 years old but i have the body of a 19 year old." Jack said with a little smile. "I would be happy to take that jewels now." He looked at the ice coming towards him. He held out and summoned a water shield to defend himself. "Bring it old hag." Taking in Eternano surrounding her body, she turned invisible, and did a Spectral Sweep at Jack, attempting to bring him down in one strike. She turned to his stomach, aiming in a power-packed punch capable to dissolve him in seconds, due to her immense strength. "Sea Dragon Swift Spirit" He turned into water and he curled around body and slithered into the air and reformed. "Sea Dragon Saber claws", '''he summons water claws on either his hand and feet and aimed slashes with his hands and slashes with his feet. With her wings she was able to dodge both attacks summoned by Jack. She flew down a few metres away from Jack, inhaling large amounts of air; '''Winter Dragon's Roar! She shouted, as hail sprouted from her open mouth directing towards Jack. As the snow flew about, she secretly set up Winter Dragon's Snowy Path, creating large spikes before Jack. "Sea Dragon Reef Burst" Jack jumped into the air his leg getting hit by the roar, he then creates two streams of water from his hands and then sends them spiraling towards the target, breaking away the ice and sending it back at her with the water. He then lands back on the ground and raises his hands. "Sea Dragon Nimble Swim, Coral Strength, Scale Armour." His body is overcome by a blue magical light that enhanced his speed, offence power and defense power. "Sea Dragon Crashing Wave" Jack generates two spiraling blue water currents, which gathers together in correspondence to one of his open hands. He then extends such hand towards the target, sending the currents, which now have multiplied and taken the shape of a massive whirlpool, at her. He then lands on the ground and sends his Ethernano into his environment for a special use later. "Ice Make: Sword" she shouted, gathering all ice she can into her arsenal. Then, sprinting up unleashing the powerful sword towards Jack, only to be hit by two spiraling currents of water, slowing her down. She leaped up, armed her wings, and swiftly dodged the remaining attacks. Winter Dragon's Blizzard, she shouted, gathering large amounts of snow around her hands, quickly unleashing it towards the neutral Jack, who had recently successfully attacked her with brute force. Springing forward with her blizzard, she flew towards Jack quickly and swiftly kicked him in the stomach, hopefully rendering him unable to battle. Jack took the hit in the stomach jumping into the air being hit in the stomach, he flipped back and landed on his feet perfectly. He stood up held up his arms and he opened his mouth and breathed in lightning from the sky and the oceans water. His body then became charged with lighting and water. His body changed, around his hand and legs are blue diamond shaped scales with yellow bridges. His hair growled sharp and and stands up curves, it goes blue with yellow tips around his whole hair. His Iris was royal blue with a yellow outline and his canines were longer. "Thundering Sea Dragon ... ROAR" He roared out a powerful water and lighting blast from his mouth, he then followed it up with. He holds out his hands and water forms around them with lighting and then starts rotating, as it rotates the water surges with lighting, then they send the water flying towards their foe in a powerful whirlpool filled with lighting. "'Thundering Sea Dragon Tempest Deluge" ' Category:JackWerewolf-13